


The grasp coming back

by MinChimmyParkSuga



Series: Yoongi is a crazy bih [2]
Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: Book 2, Jimin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Stalking, yoongi is crazy for jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinChimmyParkSuga/pseuds/MinChimmyParkSuga
Summary: Book twoYoongi just got out of jail, and finds out Jimin left for America. He tracks him down and finds out Jimin had become a famous model, and is dating another model named Taemin?!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Series: Yoongi is a crazy bih [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848646
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi Pov 

"Ok,sir your free to go" the officer said as he uncuffed me. Finally, I've been in this hellhole for 6 years. Bitches gave me a kidnapping charge, unbelievable right?

I go outside the gates to see my parents waiting for me outside. I expected them to smile, but all I got was disappointed look. It kinda hurt to see my mom look like that.

"Let's go" she said, her voice was wavering like she was about to cry. I nodded and opened the back door. I'm 24 now, crazy right?

We drive out of the parking lot and dad turns on the radio

And the award for the cutest man alive goes to Park Jimin, this model has been rising since his debut 5 years ag-

My dad turns off the radio, probably because Jimin was mentioned. I can understand, when everybody thinks you kidnapped somebody, they probably don't want to to be around that person.

But I don't get why I was sent to jail. Me and Jimin we're supposed to be happy together. I just used a little force.

I'm going to find him again, and he's going to yell that he missed me, and that he's sorry for ever trying to leave me.

I just have to find out a way to find him, the man on the radio spoke with Busan dialect. That's a lead,maybe finding him won't be that hard after all.

_______________________

Hey guys, I decided to make a sequel. You get the title right? Since the first book is not letting go, in the book Jimin got away and Yoongi basically had to let go (not his feeling of course) now this book is him coming back and grabbing on again. Also does anybody have a name I can call the readers who read this? Pls I'm really desperate. Alright, ttyl hope you enjoy the book.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin POV

I grab the award and smile at the the host and then at the audience. After shaking hands with a few other models at the show I returned to my seat next to Taehyung.

He became a model too, and is still dating Jungkook. Namjin is still together too. He started rambling to me about how my smile took out some of the audience members. I look to the left and see a little girl holding a pink bunny. The same exact one that the room had. 

Now that I think about it, it's been 6 years. Time sure flies by, I wonder if Yoongi has been released or not. I can't help but think about him at least twice a week.

No. Jimin, you have a boyfriend, a beautiful boyfriend who treats you right and doesn't have an obsession with kunamon.

Yeah, that boy at the cafe turned out to be really sweet. His name is Taemin. He started his modeling career in high-school. And even recommended me and tae. 

We dated about a week after we actually got accepted. And everything went from there. He doesn't even mind me where girls clothes (clothes don't have a gender).

After some more awards we were allowed to leave. Taemin automatically put his arms around my waist "congratulations on your award babe, I didn't get any this time" he said pouting.

"You don't need any awards, you'll know your one of the best" I reassured him. I looked at his neck and saw a band aid. "What happened here?" He looked confused until I touched it. 

"Oh that, it's from chimmy. That cat does not like me for some reason" Chimmy is my cat, and sometimes I have Taemin whatch him while I'm doing a shoot. 

When I'm around chimmy is so sweet to Taemin. But I guess when I leave he always attacks Taemin. He always ends up with these band aids somewhere.   
  
I guess I was spacing out because Tae jumped on my back and surprised me. I didn't even notice Taemin let go of my waist. Tae starts talking about how Jungkook says he's getting him a ring. 

Yoongi said the same thing, a week before I found him.....


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi Pov

The moment I got home I searched the internet for Park Jimin. Tons of things popped up, I guess he has gotten really famous over the time I was gone. They posted that he currently lives in Busan, so my guess from the award show was right.

I snuck into my parent's room and went into my mom's purse. There was about 500 cash in there, but I know her card pin. So I could take that too, it would make no sense though since she can turn it off.

My parents are downstairs having dinner, so I have to go out of the window. Mines has been bolted shut, but theirs haven't. I go in there room and jump, we have a two-story house so it kind of hurt. But the Bushes helped me.

The train that I was going to get on was leaving soon, so I dashed as fast as I could. I made it 2 minutes before the train was scheduled to go. 

It didn't take that long, or maybe it did. I don't remember, I am to excited to be reunited with Jimin again.

I reached my hotel. I was going to stay their for awhile, to get Jimin back. I put on black pants, a black shirt, and a black hat. You get the idea, anyways, I decided to take a stroll while I searched for clues of Jimin.

Their was billboards of him almost everywhere. He advertised a lot of things, like soap,shampoo, and perfume.

Their was a huge crowd of people, and I heard a girl say "omg is it really him, Park Jimin in the flesh!!" Park Jimin? I dash off to the crowd and push my self to the middle of it. 

There he was, beautiful and strutting his walk. 

"Jimi-" I stop in the middle of my shout when I see the man walking next to him, wrap his arms around his waist. Jimin smiles and goes to kiss him. 

My heart breaks, how could he try to move on. He knew I was going to come back for him, he had to be waiting. 

No

I'm not accepting this, he was just trying to keep his mind off of me. Right? To stop worrying. I don't mind if he has a side piece, I mean I had sex with Hoseok. But he doesn't mean anything by it, same as me.

Right?


End file.
